


Imagine you’re transmasculine....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: FTM, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Submitted byBreeding-belly-birthon Tumblr.





	Imagine you’re transmasculine....

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted by [Breeding-belly-birth](http://breeding-belly-birth.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Imagine you’re transmasculine (assigned female at birth) and ever since you were young, you’ve always been interested in (and later aroused by) pregnancy. You always perked up when anyone mentioned a book or a movie with pregnancy, but tried your best not to let it show. You never thought about moving past this semi-innocent interest until a few months into HRT when, suddenly, puberty 2.0 kicked your sex drive into high gear and you finally developed an interest in porn. You read story after story and watched every video you could get your hands on. You started having sex dreams where you’re filled with babies–sometimes multiple at a time, being told you’ll be birthing them one after another for quite some time.

Your fantasies intermingle with your pride in your trans identity. You’re attracted to other masculine people, including cis men, and you think about how pregnancy is one of the unique powers you have as a trans person that cis men don’t. Someday you could potentially have a child with a partner without the need for a surrogate. You see stories and pictures from trans people about their pregnancies and think about how someday that might be you.

After some time, when you have a partner, a cis man, and the two of you reach the point where you’re seriously discussing your future plans, you discuss children and, eventually, after you’ve discussed it thoroughly, you two decide that you want and are ready to have children together.

That night you’re ecstatic to finally do away with condoms, loving the feel of a bare cock and the slick slide of cum.

The process of getting pregnant takes a little while (because you’ve been without a period for so long that it takes a little while after you stop doing your shots for everything to start back up again), but that doesn’t mean that you two can’t practice. Sometimes, you ride your partner so hard, so rough. Sometimes, he pounds into you as you lay back on your bed and you just let go and feel the way your skin slaps together. Sometimes, you both lay on your sides, your partner spooned up behind you, and as his cock slams into you, you think about what that position might feel like when you have a big, tight belly pulling on you. All the while, you and your partner both groan and pant out pieces of your mutual fantasies. You tell your partner how much it turns you on to think about carrying the baby you’ll make together, how arousing it is to think about constantly carrying around the evidence of what many people say is impossible–two men having a baby together–and it will be the most exquisite feeling in the world. You talk about how you can’t wait until you have a belly with skin stretched smooth by the size and weight of what you carry within. You both whisper and moan about how much it turns both of you on that he will have made you that way. You revel in the feeling when your words push your partner over the edge and he finishes: the splash of cum, your partner roughly kissing you and snaking his hand down to rub your clit until you’re coming, muscles clamping down around your partner’s cock. 

When you find out you’re finally pregnant, you can’t wait to start showing. You’ve looked at enough pictures and videos to know that it will be a while until you’re at your ideal size, until you will be big enough, heavy enough. But, luckily, when you do start to show, it’s only heightened by your lack of breasts, having had them removed years and years ago. There’s no need to look over any breasts to see your belly and you’re turned on by the contrast between your generally thin body and flat chest and the growing weight in your belly.

As time goes on and you get bigger and bigger, the weight and the need to accommodate that weight serves as a constant reminder of your pregnant state and how you got that way. This combined with the tight feeling of your stretched skin keeps you suspended in a near constant state of arousal. The mere act of smoothing your hands over the round surface of your belly or the way the weight of it seems to be constantly pulling you in one direction or another arouses you. The feeling of your limits being tested and the drama of your state are powerful, make you feel powerful.

Somedays you’re at such a state of continuous faint arousal but so exhausted by the effort involved in hoisting your body from place to place that you decide to try to meet these two needs by acting as a cockwarmer of sorts. Your partner settles into bed for the night or you’re taking a bath together or you sit on the couch to watch some TV and you stroke him to hardness until you can sit on his lap and slip his cock inside. You lean back against his chest and let the feeling of his hands roaming the expanse of your belly and his cock firmly enveloped within you cater to your arousal and soothe your aches. Sometimes your partner will slide his hands farther down and stroke your clit until that faint arousal becomes an orgasm, but sometimes the combined feeling of his cock in you and the weight of what that cock has done to you is enough on its own to satisfy you.

You and your partner have sex in a variety of positions over the course of your pregnancy, but riding him remains your favorite. Even towards the end, when you are so heavy your belly constantly feels like a boulder hung around your middle, you insist that you want to, you need to, ride him. As you’ve grown bigger and bigger, your belly has constantly been changing the way you experience this particular position. Your partner lets out a groan of arousal and slight discomfort at the feeling of your entire weight settled along his hips and you tell him to think about what it would be like for him to carry that weight around all day, every day without interruption. You ask him if he thinks he could handle it, how he would feel when the baby shifts and kicks and flips under his skin. He moans hoarsely when you tell him that fortunately it’s you that gets to endure the pleasurable burden of carrying your child day in and day out. When you lean back, it only seems to accentuate the arch of your belly and the shift and stretch of your skin combined with the feeling of your partner running his hands along the curve makes you shiver and seems to electrify all the nerves in your body. Settling down into your bed after a truly spectacular orgasm, your thighs still burn and cramp from the effort involved in lifting and rolling your hips.


End file.
